


Rain Glorious Rain

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Gladio and Ignis are caught in the rain!





	Rain Glorious Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissKita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKita/gifts).



> Inspired by MissKita's prompt from WAY back when: "While out hunting for rare ingredients in a forest, Ignis and Gladio get caught in a rainstorm and have to hide in a cave to wait it out. Can be established relationship or mutual pining."

  



End file.
